Nouveau départ
by poumsou
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de Marie Duca étudiante de 17 ans a sont âge elle a déjà une vie difficile et mouvementer... Mais pourquoi et comment découvrez le en lisant ma fiction !
1. Chapter 1

Nouveau départ

Prologue

? : Bon on va essayer de faire cours et bien... puisque je doit absolument me présenter et vous raconter ma vie...

Narratrice : Oui tu es obliger, mais raconte pas toute ta vie quand même laisse un peut de suspence aux lecteurs et lectrices, hein ?

? : OK... s'tu veut... (entre nous elle es trés chiante la narratrice hihihi)

Narratrice : Allez dépéche que le chapitre 1 puis-ce commencer !

? :Oui pas besoin de hurler ! *Se racle la gorge* Bon je m'appel Marie Duca, je suis né a Paris, j'ai 17 ans et je suis émanciper depuis mes 15 ans mon père et mort dans un accident de voiture et ma mère ne s'occupe que de sont travaille... voila...

Narratrice : Wouah... tu a vraiment expedier le truc bon décrit leur ton caractére et ton physique

Marie : Caractére... douce, gentille, un peut timbrer, et folle par moment aussi et pour le physique... oh déméreder vous regarder la photo...

Narratrice : *Une pointe d'ironi dans la voix* Oui trés douce...

Marie : Bah pourquoi vous faite cette tête oui je les fait pas mes 17ans et oui je enceinte !

Narratrice : Bon bah voila je peut lancer le premier chapitre, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau lycée : Sweet Amoris.

Marie : Bon sang qu'il es grand se lycée je vais me perdre moi... *Je descendais du bus qui m'avait conduite devant mon nouveau lycée et je soupirai en entrant dans le hall* C'est immense... *Je marchais dans les couloir a la recherche du bureau de la directrice et tout le monde me lança des regard de travers et je penssai* "Quoi ils n'on jamais vu de femme enceinte le prochain je lui met mon poing dans le nez" *Je m'arretai devant une porte avec écrit dessus "Salle des délégué"*, quelqu'un ici pourra sans doute m'aider *Je toqua et au même moment la porte s'ouvra*

? : Bonjour je peut t'aider ?

Marie : Hum oui je veut bien... Je suis perdu je cherche le bureau de la directrice... *Je regardai le jeune homme devant moi il était pas mal du tout, les cheveux blond en bataille, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu, un jean marron et un dossier dans les mains*

? : Ah tu es la nouvelle ? Marie Ducan c'est sa ? Je suis Nathaniel déléguer principal des élèves et tu n'a pas besoin d'aller voir la directrice je vais m'occuper de tout. *Lui sourit*

Marie : ... Ah d'accord... très bien je te suis alors... merci.

Nathaniel : *Commence a marché devant elle* Voila ton casier *La laisse mettre sont cadena et alléger sont sac* Aller vient a présent je vais te montrer la salle ou va avoir lieu ton premier cours et pour le reste de la journée tu suivra la classe, au faite on es dans la même classe alors hésite pas si tu a besoin de quoi que se soit

? : *Bouscule Marie* Bah alors fait gaffe ou tu va la grosse !

Marie : *La regarde et hausse un sourcil* Euh je crois que tu va vite te calmer et me faire des excuse la, sa te dérange pas de foncé sur une fille enceinte et en plus de la traiter de grosse !

Nathaniel : Va y Ambre tire toi ! Va pas t'attirer des ennuie encore.

Ambre : Non mais tu la défend en plus frangin et tu m'envoie bouler... *Fait sa tête de chien battut* Tu va voir ce soir arriver a la maison *regarde Marie* Et toi l'engrosser touche pas a mon frère ! *Part avec sont air de pimbeche*

Marie : Non mais elle es pas bien elle... *Caresse sont ventre en sentant les cou du bébé*

Nathaniel : Fait pas gaffe, *voit qu'elle a une main sur sont ventre* Elle ta pas fait mal au moins ?

Marie : Non, sa va, bon on y va va falloir que je m'assoie la... c'est qui commence a peser le petit...

Nathaniel : Ok vient *L'accompagne a la salle de cours*

Marie : *Une fois dans la salle elle s'assoit a une place au pif avec un soupir de soulagement*

Nathaniel : Tu es sur que sa va ? *S'assoie derriére elle*

Marie : Oui t'en fait pas... *J'ai vu s'approcher de nous quatre autre garçon un au style victorien et les yeux de couleur étrange, un autre avec les cheveux rouge et au style ténébreux et rebelle, un habiller avec des couleur flashy, un casque autour du cou et le cheveux bleu clair tandis que le dernier était habiller sobrement, avait les cheveux noir et une console de jeux a la main*

? : Bah alors le déléguer tu nous présente même pas la nouvelle elle es plutot mimi et bien rouler !

Nathaniel : La ferme Castiel...

Marie : *Baisse les yeux*

Castiel : Bah quoi c'est vrai que... *Voit les gros ventre de Marie* Ah... ouais laisse tomber je suis plus interesser *Avec indifference il va s'asseoir a une place libre*

? : *Soupir* Toujours aussi délicat... Excuse le si il ta blesser il es un brut...

Marie : J'avais vu...

? : Moi c'est Lyssandre et voici Armin et Alexy...

Alexy : Salut, rooo aller fait pas cette tête la moi je trouve trop mimi avec ton petit ventre rond *sourit et s'assoie a coter d'elle*

Marie : Merci c'est gentil *Sourit*

? : *Entre dans la classe essoufler et se met devant sont bureau* Excuser mon retard *Ferme la porte* Bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui nous n'allons pas commencer le cours de suite nous avons une nouvelle élève parmis nous et elle va venir au tableau ce présenter

Marie : *Rougit detestant parler a un public, elle se leve et va au tableau* Hum... je m'appel Marie Duca, j'ai 17 ans et je vie dans appartement en centre ville...

? : Bonjour a toi Marie, moi c'est monsieur Faraize professeur d'histoire et de géographie aller va t'assoir et tache de prendre le cours en route...

Marie : *Retourne s'asseoir, prend le cours et quand la sonnerie retenti elle se dirige vers la sortit pour la pause mais on lui fait un croche patte et elle va se prendre le mur de plein fouet*


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le début des soucis...

Marie bascula vers l'avant et se pris le mur de plein fouet, quelqu'un venait de lui faire un croche pied.

-Aïe...

Ambre : Oh oups pardon je ne t'avais pas vu...

Elle éclata de rire et sortit de la salle de classe en prenant sont air de pouf attarder.

Mr. Faraize accourut pour aidez sa nouvelle élève a se remettre sur pied.

- Nathaniel retournez chercher votre soeur qu'elle face ces excuses a mademoiselle Marie...

-Laissez monsieur c'est rien sa va aller...

Marie Sorti de la salle de classe avec ses affaires et alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans le couloir.

Alexy la retrouva rapidement et s'assit prés d'elle.

-Sa va aller tu veut pas allez a l'infirmerie ?

-Non sa va... merci...

Nathaniel les rejoignit avec lyssandre, Armin et Castiel qui trainai les pieds.

-Tu a mal sa se voit...

-Sa va c'est rien...

Lyssandre dit alors

-Ok on insiste pas...

Et c'est visiblement inquiet qu'Armin répliqua.

Bon les gars c'est pas que je m'ennui mais on pourrait pas rejoindre les filles Rosa va nous assasiner sinon...

Lyssandre eu un petit sourire.

Oui tu a raison tu vient Marie ?

-Hum... Oui si je ne vous dérange pas...

Castiel tapa du pied sur le sol et dit

-Bon moi je tire...

Nathaniel soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ta encore l'intention de sécher les 2 heures de sport qu'on a après la pause ?

-T'occupe Blondinet...

Sur ce il partit vers la sortit du lycée.

-Il es toujours comme sa ?

-Et oui irrécuperable

Il soupira et partit devant jusqu'à sous le préau dans la cours.

? : Lyssou !

La jeune fille qui venait de parler lui sauta au cou.

-Rosa... Lache mon cou je te prie...

-Bah quoi t'aime plus les calins ?

Regarde Marie

-A salut toi !

Elle lui pris le bras et la tira vers elle

-Alors comme sa t'es la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle, Marie Duca ?

Un peut embéter par leur gentilesse elle rougis légérement.

-Oui c'est moi...

-Super je suis sur qu'on va bien s'enttendre je te présente Iris, Violette, Kim et Melody.

-Enchanter...

Kim passa sont regard sur Marie puis détourna la tête en soupirant.

-Bon les filles faudrait peut être aller se préparer pour le sport.

Marie prie sont emploie du temps et soupira bruyament.

-Nathaniel la directrice ne t'aurai pas donner ma dispense de sport par hasard elle ma dit au telephone qu'elle l'avez donner au déléguer de la classe

Le jeune homme la regarda et avec un sourire il dit

-Si elle me la donner tient...

Il fouilla dans sa pochette et lui donna.

-Merci que je puisse au moins la donner au prof.

Elle les suivi jusqu'au gymnase et donna sa dispense au prof qui refusa la dispense.

-Quoi... mais monsieur je suis enceinte de cinq mois... c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et trop physique pour moi le volley...

Le prof lui lança un regard méprisant et ne dit rien la renvoyant au véstiaire se changer.

-C'est hors de question que je mette la vie de mon enfant en danger pour vous monsieur je suis désoler...

-T'avais qu'a y pensser avant de te faire...

Il se racla la gorge avant de detourner les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Non mais vous avez pas honte...

Des larmes lui monte aux yeux.

Nathaniel lui pris la main et l'attira vers leur équipe.

-Laisse le il es dur comme sa avec tout le monde...

Ne dit rien et joue a peine deux minutes avant de s'écrouler sur un banc ayant du mal a réspirer et au moment ou elle se relevait elle reçus un ballon juste au dessus du ventre et s'écroula dans les bras d'un des garçon de sont équipe. 


	4. Chapitre3

**Nouveau départ : chapitre 3 : Un repos bien mériter**

En me réveillant je vis le visage du médecin scolaire pencher sur moi, je ne savait plus ou j'était et il m'aida a m'asseoir, je regardai autour de moi et je vis que j'était encore dans le gymnase et que tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur moi, je tourna la tête et je m'aperçus que le prof de sport ainsi que Li la copine d'Ambre se faisai engeuler par la directrice, le médecin me regarda et me dit.

-Comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle ?

-J'ai mal au ventre...

Je gémit en me tenant le ventre.

-Je vais vous conduire a la materniter de la ville pour faire des éxamins sa sera plus prudent.

**** -D'accord...

Il m'aida a me mettre sur pied et au moment ou je me sentait tomber a nouveau quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille, je tourni la tête et je vu Lysandre.

-Hey va doucement ok ?

Je ne répondit rien et il m'aida a marcher jusqu'à la voiture du docteur. Le soir une fois a mon appartement je me suis assise et endormie devant la télévision.

Le lendemain en arrivant au lycée Rosalya paraissait très joyeuse, comportement que les autres ne comprenai pas après les évènements de la veille.

Lysandre : Rosa pourquoi tu es aussi joyeuse ?

Rosalya : J'ai eu une super idée cette nuit !

Nathaniel : Raconte

Rosalya : Sa vous dirai de partir a la montagne tous enssemble ! pour les vacances de Toussaint ?

Armin : Du moment que y a la télé et la wifi ok !

Alexy : On pourrait inviter Marie.

Lysandre : Et l'argent pour partir on le trouve ou ?

Rosalya : Mais sa c'est pas un probléme je suis riche laisse faire je paie tout ! Nath tu pourrait me passer l'adresse de Marie, comme tu a accée au dossier des élèves, steuplait !

Nathaniel : euh... je n'ai pas le droit normalement mais bon... je te trouverai sa...

Marie se reposa toute la journée jusqu'à enttendre la sonette et elle alla ouvrir.

marie : Rosa mais...

Rosalya : On a eu une super idée pour les vacances de la toussain !

Marie : Quoi ? hein ? mais attend comment tu a eu mon adresse ?

Rosalya : C'est pas important sa ! On va dans un chalai, tu vient avec nous ?

Marie : Euh oui je veut veut bien mais... Combien sa va me couter tu sais je vais avoir un bébé je ne peut pas me permettre des folies... ?

Rosalya : Tu n'a pas a t'en faire je paie tout !

Marie : Bon ok... je vient alors...

Rosalya : Super !


	5. Chapitre4

Chapitre 4 : Le voyage

Le jour tellement attendu arriva enfin elle avait tout preparer et même un sac pour le bébé au cas ou il y aurait un imprevu et au moment ou elle sortit de l'imeuble une voiture noir se gara devant elle et Rosalya en sortit avec un jeune homme qu'elle ne conaissait pas ainsi que Lyssandre, Alexy et Nathaniel.

Marie : Coucou tout le monde.

Rosalya s'approcha de Marie accrocher au bras d'un garçon encore inconu de la jeune fille.

Rosalya : Salut misse je te presente Leight mon fiancer et le frere de Lyssandre.

Marie : D'accord bonjour Leight...

Leight : Salut au fait j'espere que sa ne te derange pas il y aura aussi notre cousin a moi et a Lyssandre qui es medecin.

Marie : Oh non pas du tout sa ne me derange pas.

Elle alla se pencher pour prendre sont sac quand elle senti une main sur sont epaule.

Castiel : Laisse miss tu va pas porter sa.

Il le pris et elle le regarda avec de grand yeux.

Marie : Tu sort d'ou toi ?

Castiel eclata de rire en rangant les sacs de Marie dans le coffre.

Castiel : Je vient d'arriver.

Il lui montra sa moto garer derriere la voiture et pris le sac a langer du bebe pour le ranger.

Castiel : C'est quoi sa tu croit que tu va accoucher ?

Marie : Non mais je prevoit on ne sais jamais se qui peut arriver...

Nathaniel : Tu a raison Marie on ne sais jamais...

Castiel haussa les epaules et casa comme il peut le sac du bebe

Rosalya : Allez en route on s'arrête dans deux heures on a quatre heures de route.

Leight : Jim nous rejoindra la bas.

Castiel : Hey la belle tu monte avec moi je t'ai ramener un casque, des gants et des botte ?

Marie : Qui moi ?

Castiel : Non le pape tu voit une autre jolie fille dans le coin.

Marie : Euh non Castiel... C'est pas recomander la moto dans mon etat... Je serait plus a laise dans la voiture...

Castiel : Allez fait pas ta chochote vient c'estjuste pour deux heures.

Marie ceda a sa demande mais une fois a l'air d'autoroute elle se senti tres mal et s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant.

Nathaniel : Bien jouer tu nous la rendu malade !

Castiel : Rooo la ferme blondinet elle es pas ma...

Marie se leva en sursaut et alla au toilette vomir.

Rosalya : *Soupir* Bah si.

Elle la rejoignit.

Rosalya : Sa va ? miss

Marie : Bof...

Rosalya : Tu va monter en voiture avec nous et te reposer...

Marie : Oui sa c'est sur je ne remonte pas sur la moto... il roule trop vite...

Rosalya la fit sortir des toilettes et l'aida a marcher jusqu'au garçon.

Leight : Sa va aller Marie ?

Marie : Oui, oui... Je suis un peut brasser... et j'ai mal au ventre rien de grave...

Lyssandre : Alors repose toi avant qu'on reprenne la route.

Marie s'assit.

Castiel : Desoler la miss j'ai peut etre rouler un peut vite

Marie : Pas grave sa va, c'est rien...

Alexy : Tu nous dit sa mais moi je te trouve bien blanche...

Marie : Je suis fatiguer le bébé pese de plus en plus lourd et il arrête pas de gigoter...

A ce moment la elle fit la grimace et soupira.

Rosalya : Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Marie : C'est rien...

Lyssandre : Bon on reprend la route, je prend la place de Marie sur la moto.

Marie pris place dans la voiture et s'endormi bientot la tête sur l'épaule de Nathaniel qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Alexy : Profite Nath.

Nathaniel : Hmm...

Une fois arriver Rosalya réveilla doucement Marie qui ouvrit un oeil fatiguer.

Marie : Hmmm...

Rosalya : On es arriver miss aller debout la marmotte sa fait deux heures que tu dort

Marie sorti de la voiture avec difficulter et marcha doucement vers le grand chalet

Lyssandre : Sa va aller ?

Marie : Mais oui bon sang arrêter de vous inquieter sa va !

Elle entra et laissa Alexy lui montrer sa chambre que bizarement elle partagai avec Castiel et Lyssandre et enleva sont blouson, ces bottes et ferma la porte pour se changer et ressortit avec un pull en laine rose, un jeans et en chaussette se rendit au salon éclairer par la cheminer.

? : Salut toi.

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme au cheveux chatain clair, aux yeux vert et plutot grand et bien batit.

Marie : Euh salut...

Leight : Ah Marie te voila je te presente Jim mon pote qui ed medecin.

Jim : Je suis content de te rencontrer tu doit être Marie Rosa ma beaucoup parler de toi.

Marie : Enchanter Jim.

Elle pris place sur le canaper avec les autres a coter de Castiel.

Rosalya : Bon sa vous dit un bon film ?

Castiel : Temps que c'est pas un filmplein de romantisme a vomir...

Il tira la langue en rigolant.

Marie : Euh pas un film d'horeur s'il vous plait...

Castiel : Quoi tu a les choquote !

Marie : Non, n'importe quoi !

Castiel : Alors va y Rosa balance Saw.

Rosalya : Ok.

Pendant que Rosalya mettai le dvd en route Marie se cala dans le font du canape et etendi ses jambes sur celle de Castiel.

Castiel : Va y te géne pas !

Marie eclata de rire.

Marie : Bah justement je ne me géne pas

Elle se couvre d'un plaide et caresse sont ventre.

Marie : Hmmmm j'ai envi de fraise...

Tout le monde eclata de rire.

Rosalya : C'est pas un peut clicher que les femmes enceinte rafole des fraises ?

Marie : Peut être mais dans mon cas c'est vrai.

Leight : Desoler y en a pas...

Marie : J'ai faim...

A ce moment la Marie sursauta la main sur sont ventre et s'assit avec une grimace.

Castiel : Sa va pas ?

Marie : C'est rien... un gros cou de pied... Sa ma fait mal...

Castiel : Sursaute plus comme sa tu ma fait flip...

Marie poussa un gemissemant et mis ces mains sur sont ventre.

Rosalya : La tu va pas nous dire que sa va ?

Castiel se leva.

Castiel : Hey t'accouche pas allonger sur moi hein !

Marie :T'es con... je vais pas accoucher...

Elle soupira et s'assis la main sur sont ventre.

Jim : Si sa va pas je peut peut etre faire quelque chose.

Marie : C'est rien je vais aller me coucher je suis épuiser.

Elle se leva en chancelant et alla se coucher.

Leight : Bon Castiel Lyssandre vous avez une mission

Lyssandre : Hein ? Quoi ?

Leight : Vous nous la surveiller cette nuit hein ?

Castiel : Hey je suis pas venu ici pour jouer le garde malade

Rosalya : Bon on le reprend se film.

Alexy : Ouaip va y lance.

Rosalya lança le film et tous se plongere dedans, le lendemain alors que tout le monde es lever trés tot pour leur petite randonner prevus depuis la veille sauf Marie.

Rosalya : Rooo elle va nous retarder.

Castiel : Temps mieux j'ai pas envie d'y aller... pff une rando vous avez rien trouver de mieux...

Alexy : Allez fait pas la geule... c'est pas la mort quand meme...

Leight : Lyssandre tu veut bien aller la réveiller

Lyssandre : Ok

Lyssandre monta a l'étage et entra dans la chambre.

Lyssandre : Allez Marmotte debout.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et la secoua doucement et en voyant qu'elle ne bougait pas il la secoua légerement plus fort.

Marie : Hmmm...

Elle ouvrit un oeil.

Marie : Quoi ? Lyssandre arrete je me sent pas bien...

Lyssandre : Qu'es que tu a... ? Tu veut que j'appel Jim...

Marie : Oui... Je croit que je vais vomir... et j'ai mal... au ventre... le bébé...

Lyssandre : Oula...

Il descendi en courant.

Nathaniel : Alors ?

Lyssandre : Elle es pas bien elle dit qu'elle va vomir et qu'elle a mal dans le ventre...

Jim : Heuresement que j'ai amener ma trouse.

Le jeune médecin monta voir la malade et l'osculta puis redescendi trente minutes aprés.

Alexy : Alors ?

Jim : Elle a encore ces nausé sa c'est la grossesse je peut rien y faire et sont mal de ventre c'est le bébé il donne des cou trop fort je peut rien faire non plus si sa s'intensifi il sera plus prudent de l'amener jusqu'à l'hopital le plus proche pour administrer un calment au bébé...

Rosalya : Mais l'hopital le plus proche et a deux heures en voiture...

Leight : Pour la journée sa serait plus prudent que quelqu'un reste avec elle...

Castiel : Je me devoue la marche c'est pas mon truc !

Tous parte et Castiel resta la journée entiere a s'enmerder au prés de la malade et les autres rentre vers 18 heures.

Jim : Alors comment va la malade?

Il regarda Castiel assis devant la télé.

Castiel : Elle c'est endormi y a deux heures depuis je sais pas.

Rosalya poussa un profond soupir.

Rosalya : On peut rien te confier a toi !

Jim es déjà monter voir et redescend en courant aussitot sont téléphone a la main.

Jim : J'appel une ambulance de suite elle va accoucher !


	6. Chapitre5

Chapitre cinq : Un peut en avance

Jim : Sa fait plus d'une heure qu'elle a des contractions mais toi pauvre idiot ta pas eu idée de baisser le son de ta putain de télé au cas ou elle t'appelerai !

Rosalya : Quoi ?!

Castiel : Merde !

Jim appel une ambulance pendant que Rosalya et Leight vont prés d'elle.

Marie : hmmm...

Elle es couverte de sueur et gemit.

Rosalya entra et s'assis prés d'elle.

Rosalya : Sa va aller ma belle... Allez courage...

Marie : Sa fait un mal de chien... Rosa... Je... Je croit que je perd les eaux...

Finit sa phrase et pousse un crie de douleur.

Rosalya : Oh merde... Leight va chercher Jim...

Depuis plus d'une heure les autres sont au salon es patiente stresser, surtout Castiel qui se sent vraiment mal de pas l'avoir enttendu.

Alexy : Bon sa fini quand...

Lyssandre : Faut patienter... on peut rien faire d'autre...

Quelque minute plus tard ils enttende les pleurs du bébé et tous pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Rosalya descend pour chercher une bassine d'eau pour laver le bébé.

Castiel : Alors ?...

Rosalya : Sa va aller...

Alexy : Et le bébé ?

Rosalya : C'est un petit garçon.

Elle rempli sa bassine d'eau et remonta pour s'occuper de laver le bébé, A ce moment la le telephone sonna et Castiel décrocha, c'était le pompiers qui disait qu'ils etait coincer par un accident de la route et qu'ils ne serait pas la avant plusieur heures.

Castiel : Sa ne serre plus a rien elle a accoucher...

Sur ce il raccrocha et rosalya redescendi.

Rosalya : Vous pouvez monter la voir.

Tous se tournére vers Castiel.

Castiel : Pfff je sais je lui doit des excuses...

Il monta en trainant les pieds, il entra la tête baisser, Marie tenai sont bébé endormie contre sa poitrine.

Marie : Castiel...

Elle lui sourit.

Castiel : Pardon... Je suis desoler je suis trop béte...

Marie : Ne dit pas sa.

Castiel : T'es pas facher ?

Marie : Non bien sur que non

Castiel vint s'assoir pres d'elle et regarda le bébé

Castiel : Il es beau se bébé, tu la appeler comment ?

Marie : Nicolas comme sont père...

Castiel : Tu ma jamais raconter... Il es ou sont père ?

Marie : Il es mort... dans un accident de voiture...

Castiel : Merde...

Marie : Oui merde comme tu dit...

Elle caressa doucement la nuque du bébé en le berçant.

Marie : Tu veut le prendre ?

Castiel : Oh non... moi et les bébés sa fait deux... les autres veulent rentrer dés demain pour que tu puisse te reposer avec le petit avant de reprendre les cours.

Marie : Oui sa serait mieux.

A ce moment la tout le monde entras dans la chambre.

Alexy : Alors fait voir le petit ange

Marie s'assit doucement en callant le bébé contre sont bras pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Alexy : Mooooooo il es trop chou !

Marie : Merci.

Elle sourit et le petit Nicolas ouvrit des petits yeux fatiguer et poussa un petit cri et bailla se qui fit rire tout le monde dans la piece, Le lendemain ils était de retour déjà pour que Marie puisse se reposer et c'est se qu'elle fis jusqu'à la rentrer ou elle se vis obliger de se rendre au lycée avec le petit faute de place en créche.

Marie : Coucou tout le monde.

Elle arrive devant ces amis en poussant la poussette du petit.

Lysandre : Tu la emmener avec toi…

Marie : Oui pas le choix il y avait plus de place a la crèche , mais la directrice et les profs sont au courant et puis c'est un vrai petit ange il pleur jamais.

Pendant ce temps la le petit Nicolas regardai tout se qui se passai autour de lui et Alexy s'approcha de la poussette et caressa la joue du petit.

Alexy : C'est vrai qu'il es trop nion !

Nicolas : *Sourit et agite ses petit bras*

A ce moment la sonnerie qui annonçais le début des cours retenti.

Rosalya : Allez go !

Marie poussa la poussette jusqu'à la salle de cours et elle la laissa a l'exterieur de la salle en décrochant juste le berceau du bébé et entra dans la salle avec tout le monde les yeux rivé sur elle

Mr Faraize : Je suis très heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme mademoiselle.

Marie : Merci monsieur.

Elle alla s'assoir a une table seul et posa le berceau sur la table prés d'elle.

Le cours commença et elle le pris assidument jusqu'à se que le bébé pousse un petit crie a 15 minutes de la fin du cours se qui lui valu une nouvelle fois les regards de tous.

Mr. Faraize : Marie fait le taire s'il te plait…

Marie prie sont fils dans ses bras et le berça mais celui si ne semblai pas vouloir ce calmer.

Mr. Faraize : Bon c'est agacent à la fin ! Sortez de mon cours tout les deux !

Marie : Oui bah un moment…

Et elle sorti avec sont fils attendre la fin du cours dans le couloir mais même du couloir on enttendai le bébé gazouiller et cela faisait bien rire les élèves surtout Castiel qui voyait le prof devenir de plus en plus rouge.

*A la pause*

Castiel : *Sort du cours mort de rire* C'était trop drole il es trop fort ton gosse !

Marie : *Ne pense pas du tout la même chose et ne répond rien recouchant le bébé dans sa poussette* Arrête Castiel…

Castiel : Roooo détend toi un peut ta réussi a faire rager Mr. Faraize, t'es trop forte !

Marie : Lache moi je te dit que je trouve pas sa drole ! *Part vers la salle d'étude ou elle pourra être tranquille pour nourrir le petit car les seul élève a avoir les clés c'est elle et Nathaniel.*

Castiel : Elle es vraiment pas drole du tout…

Nathaniel : Tu te rend vraiment pas conte Castiel a cause de sa elle aura surement plus droit de revenir en classe avec Faraize jusqu'à se qu'elle trouve une nounou ou une place en crèche.

Rosalya : Et sa va être comme sa pour tout les cours…

Castiel : … Hmmmm…

Nathaniel : *Pendant que les autres vont dans la cours il va ouvrir la salle d'étude pour aller lire sans savoir qu'elle es dedans et en la voyant donner le sein au petit il rougit comme une tomate et resta un long moment a beuger en la regardant*

Marie : *Rit* Oui je sais je suis belle mais tu pourrait fermer la porte pour éviter que tout le lycée ne voient mes seins sa serait bien.

Nathaniel : *Réagit et entre en fermant derriere lui* Euh pardon je… je te dérange…

Marie : Non ne t'inquiete pas *Lui sourit*

Nathaniel : C'était pour savoir si tout allez bien…

Marie : Oui…

D'un cou on enttendi le gréssilement du micro.

La directrice : Mademoiselle Duca tout de suite dans mon bureau.

Marie soupira et décrocha le petit de sont sein et il se mit a pleurer, a ce moment la Nathaniel ce mis a rougir de plus en plus et se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir sa poitrine completement denuder a présent, elle se rhabilla et sorti avec le bébé en adressant un sourire triste a Nathaniel. Celui si retourna seul en cours et devant la salle il fis face au regards inquisiteur de ces amis.

Alexy : Pourquoi la directrice la convoquer ?

Nathaniel : Je ne sais pas sans doute pour tout a l'heure…

Deux heures de cours passere sans que Marie ne rentre en classe.

Rosalya : *En sortant du cours a midi* Je lui ai envoyer un message mais elle répond pas je suis inquiete…

Castiel : Ya pas a s'inquiéter elle es surement encore avec la dirlo…

Nathaniel : Venez on va allez voir sa ira plus vite

Tout le petit groupe se rendit au bureau de la directrice mais seul Nathaniel entra pour ressortir peut de temps après.

Castiel : Alors ?

Nathaniel : Elle la garder juste dix minutes… Rosa appel chez elle pour voir…

Rosalya : *Le fait* Elle es sur messagerie…


End file.
